Vivir de sueños,,,
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Rukawa & Haruko]] .:: LEMON ::. One-shot... Si por ella fuera, no volvería a la realidad, porque bien sabía que su amor no era correspondido. Así que viviría solo de sueños. . . de sueños imposibles.


_**Vivir de sueños...**_

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

* * *

No recordaba cómo o por qué estaban aquí, todo era tan borroso y confuso, pero. . . ¿acaso importaba?: no, no. . . era esto lo que siempre había soñado, él estaba aquí, Rukawa estaba aquí y nada más importaba.

Haruko se armó de valor para mirarlo a los ojos, estremeciéndose al instante; la penetrante y fastidiada mirada del muchacho la ponía nerviosa.

Pareciera que el basquetbolista estaba aquí por la fuerza, más lo vio acercarse. . .

**Quítate la ropa.**

A la chica se le subieron los colores de solo escucharlo.

Su voz ronca, seca y dura, daba miedo, pero igual era tan varonil e imponente, que la derretía en amor y deseo.

No obstante se quedó helada, incapaz de mover un solo dedo. Rukawa suspiró fastidiado, justo cómo cuando el pelirrojo decía o hacía una tontería. Al parecer, él tendría que hacerlo todo, cómo siempre.

Caminó hasta la joven y al estar a escasos centímetros de ella, estiró los brazos y cómo si nada, sin mediar palabra, comenzó a despojarla de sus ropas, tranquilo, sin prisa aunque sus oscuros ojos tampoco demostraban mucho interés.

**Ru-Rukawa, ¿qué haces?.**

**Shuu. . . no hables.**

La joven Akagi se paralizó al escucharlo, dejándolo continuar.

Era así siempre, ese muchacho tenía control absoluto sobre ella, la dominaba con la mirada o con un simple monosílabo.

Haruko tampoco se percató del momento en que tanto ella como Rukawa se quedaron desnudos el uno frente al otro.

Se ruborizó intensamente al contemplar el musculoso tórax del basquetbolista; su mirada curiosa, viajó un poco más abajo. . . la castaña se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos. . . ¡Kami!, si que era grande!!.

Entonces se asustó, respiraba agitada y miraba en todas direcciones, cómo buscando una salida. Pero apenas retrocedió un poco, Kaede la tomó firmemente por el brazo, jalándola levemente. La atrapó entre sus brazos, haciéndola sentir el roce de su piel.

**Ahh, Ru, Rukawa mmm. . .**

La joven gimió sorprendida, más los labios del muchacho se posaron sobre los suyos, callándola inmediatamente.

Se sentía forzada, quizás atrapada, pero feliz.

La boca de Rukawa la ahogaba deliciosamente, haciéndola suspirar con sus labios aun atrapados en el beso.

**Rukawa, ¿por qué?.**

Aquello fue un vano intento por entender lo que estaba pasando.

El basquetbolista sujetó a Haruko por los hombros, haciéndola girarse hasta quedar de espaldas a él. Lo siguiente que la chica sintió fueron las grandes manos de Kaede, oprimiendo cada uno de sus senos; era tal el descaro y confianza por parte del joven silencioso, quien parecía jugar con los encantos femeninos de la hermana del capitán, amasando a placer las generosas proporciones de carne, jalando ligeramente los pezones color café.

Haruko gemía agradada, completamente excitada y entregada a su platónico amor.

Era tal la lujuria y el placer que recorrían a la joven, que no se percató del momento en que su compañero de alborotados cabellos la hizo sostenerse en cuatro sobre la cama.

Solo fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando cuando una arrolladora mezcla de placer y dolor la atacó de pronto. Rukawa la había penetrado completamente y de una sola estocada; su duro miembro alojado en la intimidad de la joven, lastimándola.

¿Dónde había quedado el ritual de seducción, los besos, las caricias y la delicadeza de la primera vez?. Todas esas ilusiones de toda mujer para su primera entrega. Todo esto se preguntaba Haruko mientras lagrimas se deslizaban por sus rojas mejillas. Respiraba agitada, jadeando adolorida.

**Kaede, por favor, sácalo, me estas lastimando.**

Pero él estaba muy lejos de complacerla, al contrario, enterraba su pene con más fuerza y rapidez, jadeando lleno de gozo. Por cierto, ¿en qué momento dijo él que podía llamarlo por su nombre?.

Esto era lo que Haruko siempre quiso, pero. . . ¿por qué imagino que sería diferente?. No, bien sabía que Kaede Rukawa era un grosero, antipático, así que esta era su forma de tener sexo.

De cualquier forma el placer se impuso ante el dolor y pronto la chica se encontraba con la cabeza contra la almohada, gimiendo dulcemente. Su gozo era tanto; el miembro del basquetbolista la llenaba hasta rayar en el dolor y ella se abría para él, ansiosa y dispuesta a complacer a este adonis, su amante por este instante.

Lagrimas producto del placer escaparon de los inocentes ojos de la mujer. Rukawa era un gigante de casi dos metros, así que era natural que su pene fuese más grande de lo normal. Pero le gustaba, lo deseaba y lo necesitaba tanto, sentir ese pedazo grande y duro de carne entrando y saliendo de ella, quemándola y clavándose en su vagina deliciosamente. . . ¡dios!.

Haruko tuvo que morderse el labio inferior de solo recordar la posición tan excitante en que se estaba entregando al muchacho y no conforme con esto, queriendo aun más, la joven levantó un poco más las caderas, intentando que el pene de Kaede se enterrara hasta el fondo de su cálida intimidad.

**Oh, Rukawa me vuelves loca.** La chica gimió, completamente entregada al orgasmo que este imponente hombre le estaba regalando. **Ahh, amor. . .**

Lo anterior fue un suspiro de la joven, quien sonreía dulcemente, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Estaba feliz, esto había sido maravilloso.

Creía que esto había terminado cuando el basquetbolista seguía con su frenético vaivén de caderas.

**Ahh, Kaede, no. . . mmm. . .**

Haruko tuvo que morder la almohada al sentir un nuevo intruso, esta vez en el pequeño orificio de su trasero. Rukawa había hundido su dedo medio en el delicado ano de la chica, quien respiraba agitada pues no creía poder soportar por más tiempo semejante trato y así fue. . .

**Ahh, por favor, Rukawa, no te detengaaass. . .**

Gritó la mujer, mientras se estremecía por la tremenda oleada de placer que la recorría.

Un segundo y último orgasmo la arrojaba al éxtasis.

Ella suspiraba cansada y satisfecha mientras el muchacho, habiendo cesado en sus continuas embestidas, permanecía en silencio y sin moverse, jadeando con voz ronca mientras esperaba a que su semen saliese de su miembro para alojarse en la adolorida flor de la joven mujer.

Lo sintió salir de su cuerpo y de inmediato sintió la falta que le hacia, necesitaba tenerlo dentro suyo.

_""¿Por qué no me dice nada?, ¿por qué no me abraza?, por qué no se acerca y duerme con migo?.""_

Se preguntaba Haruko, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Él no decía nada y esa cara de fastidio tan característica de él le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Los ojos de la chica brillaban por la tristeza que reflejaban; ¿acaso no había significado nada para él?.

Y cómo si adivinase sus pensamientos, Rukawa se acercó a ella, inclinándose, pretendiendo probar los labios de la joven. Ella solo cerró los ojos, feliz, esperando ser besada por su amado, pero en cambio. . .

**Haruko!!.**

Un grito ensordecedor llegó a sus oídos.

Haruko abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando cayó en el piso por el susto que aquel impertinente grito le había causado.

**¿Un sueño?, ¡no puede ser!.**

Susurró para si al tiempo en que ignoraba a su hermano, quien seguía gritándole al otro lado de la puerta, apresurándola porque por su culpa llegaría tarde a la escuela. . .

Ella suspiró con tristeza mientras abandonaba la cama con desgano.

**¿Por qué a mi?.**

Lo único que la movía era el saber que lo vería en la escuela. Pero estaba cien por ciento segura de que no sería igual que en sus dulces sueños.

Si por ella fuera, dormiría eternamente porque en la realidad este era un amor no correspondido, así que viviría solo de sueños. . . de sueños imposibles.

**Finalizado.**

* * *

Sinceramente prefiero la pareja Hanamichi x Haruko, pero Rukawa es tan apuesto, lo amo.

Pero no tiene pareja y no me gusta el yaoi, que es lo que abunda para este anime, así que no pude más que emparejarlo con Haruko.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI **y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 05 de Septiembre de 2006.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions. —— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


End file.
